Perfect
by KlaineGleek119
Summary: A series of mostly one shots, with a few continuing chapters. Lots of fluff, light smut. About Klaine, and their adventures.
1. His Father

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, the breeze making ripples in the grass. The birds flew high overhead, unnoticed, except for the beautiful boy standing in the field.

"_Someday_" He thought. "_Someday I'll be just like those birds, flying high, getting out of here_!" The Kurt Hummel looked around distastefully. Living in Lima, Ohio was not how he wanted spend his life. Someday he would be living in New York. He'd be working in fashion, or singing on Broadway!

Best of all, he'd be coming home to his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Kurt smiled. He always did when he thought of his short, curly haired, slightly tan boyfriend. They had been dating for about a year and a half, but they had already promised their love for each other. When they heard the news that gay marriage had been legalized in New York, their dream seemed even more real.

Kurt sighed and walked back to his Navigator. He got in, turned the key, and was heading home. When he got there, he was surprised to see a boy sitting on his front porch, head in his hands. He hurried over, recognizing the mop of curly black hair. "Blaine? Blaine, Baby are you okay?" Kurt knelt in front of the shaking boy.

"K-Kurt." Blaine sniffed as he lifted his head.

Kurt gasped. Half of Blaine's face was black and blue, as though a very large hand had hit him. "Blaine? Did your dad...?" Blaine nodded, his body racking with violent sobs.

Kurt moved to sit on the step next to Blaine. "Sweetie, Shh, it's okay. Can you tell me what happened?" He wrapped his arms around the crying boy, who leaned into him.

"He... He found the pictures. The ones we took at the mall." Kurts mind instantly flashed back to the day last month, when the boys had entered the photo booth. There were two nice photos, one silly, and one with the boys kissing passionately. "Go on, Baby. Tell me what happened next." He stroked the younger boy's hair, still hugging him tightly.

"O-okay... Well, he stormed over to me and screamed 'Who the hell is this fairy?' " Kurt stiffened. Mr. Anderson was the biggest homophobe he had ever seen.

Blaine continued. "I told him not to talk about you like that, and he yelled at me some more, told me that I'm useless, worthless, that he'll talk about my 'Gddamn faggot of a boyfriend' however he well, I told him... I told him you were twice the man he was..." Kurt couldn't help but smile silently.

"Then he... he hit me Kurt! He knocked me down. He stormed out of the room before I could even ponder what happened. Then I ran out and came here. I'm sorry Kurt, I just couldn't stay there. I should've called first, I know. I'm probably bothering you. I really am worthless..." Tears started to stream down his cheeks again.

"Hey! Blaine, look at me. LOOK AT ME." Blaine looked up, trying to avoid eye contact with his beautiful, porcelain skinned boyfriend. Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. "Baby, you are NOT worthless. You are PERFECT. Listen to me, I don't care what your dad says, I don't care what the bullies call us, I don't care what ANYONE thinks. I love you. I love you so much, and it kills me to see you like this. The only thing stopping me from going over there and kicking that man's ass is that you would worry about me." Kurt wiped away a tear that was rolling down Blaine's face and continued. "You mean everything to me. You matter so much, and I can't imagine life without you. You ARE my life! Don't ever forget that, you beautiful, beautiful person." Without hesitation, Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine quickly deepened the kiss, wrapping his own arms around Kurt's torso.

After a minute or so, the couple broke apart, catching their breath. Blaine was no longer crying. They sat for a moment, just leaning against each other. "I'll ask my dad, I'm sure he'll let you stay tonight, okay?" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded smiling slightly at his perfect boyfriend. All was well, and he knew that he was safe in Kurt's arms, and vice versa. That was just fine with him. It was... Perfect.


	2. Good Morning!

The sun was just beginning to rise when Kurt awoke to a startling sight. He jumped out of bed when he saw a strange boy laying in his bed. Kurt caught his breath and realized that the boy was just Blaine... In his bed. Kurts face quickly turned from startled to annoyed. "Blaine!" He hissed. "Blaine Anderson!" The boy started to stir. He looked sleepily up at Kurt, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Morning Beautiful." Kurt tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach when Blaine said this.

"You were supposed to sleep on the floor!" Kurt whispered. "What if my dad were to come in here?" Kurt stood there, annoyed, as Blaine made his You-cant-be-mad-at-me-when-I-look-like-a-puppy face. "Don't you give me that look, Anderson!" Kurt's annoyance was starting to fade, as Blaine slowly inched closer and closer.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of being so close to you, and not being able to do this when I woke up." Blaine quickly caught Kurt's suprised lips in a kiss. Kurt fought back the urge to groan, and when the kiss finally ended, he couldn't help whispering "I guess that was worth the risk."

Blaine smiled and stood up, listening. "I think Burt and Carole are up." he said. "And I smell bacon." He threw on his shirt and waited for Kurt to do the same.

"And I suggest we hurry, before Finn eats it all." The two went downstairs, greeting Burt and Carole cheerfully. "Help yourself to some bacon, boys." She paused.

"And I Think you should hurry, it sounds like my lazy son is lumbering down the stairs as we speak." Carole was right, soon Finn shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Ooh, bacon." He said groggily. As he loaded up his plate and dug in, Kurt rolled his eyes in Blaine's direction and they both smiled.

It was turning out to be a great morning.

* * *

A/N:

Hey everyone! I'm a complete n00b so I didn't have an A/N at the end of the last chapter, and I'm sorry! Well this is sort of a continuation of the last chapter, but the next one will probably be a one-shot. Please review me, I really need to know if I suck or if I'm halfway decent. Thanks!


End file.
